The Feeling of Belonging
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: Sora nad riku have returned to the island but Sora feels like he no longer belongs on his home island.Can Radiant Gardens be the answer? Roxas has his own body in my story... RikuxSora Leon x cloud, axelx roxas.
1. Prologue

**The Feeling of Belonging**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Disney owns the characters I'm simply borrowing them.

**Prologue:**

The night wind blew softly in his spiky cinnamon brown hair as the waves lightly splashed his legs, his bright blue eyes staring at the moon. It had been 1 year since he and Riku came back from the World That Never Was. King Mickey had kindly separated Roxas from him and when he walked home he simply introduced Roxas as his long lost twin. His mother had left for the big island and had not returned which hurt him dearly.

"I thought I saw you head out here." Came a voice behind him.

He turned and saw his best friend/crush behind him watching him with his turquoise silver hair moving gently with the wind. Riku came up beside him and sat down. Sora turned his gaze back to the moon.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked seeing the shadows on his friend's face. He knew Sora was hiding the darkness but Riku was familar with shadows so he saw right through Sora's attempt.

"Do you...Do you feel like you don't belong here anymore Riku?" Sora asked softly. So softly that if Riku hadn't been sitting right beside him he probably wouldn't have heard.

"What do you mean? Does this have to do with your mom?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head.

"No...well sort of...it's just everyone had forgotten me Riku...Yeah sure they remembered me after seeing me but in all honesty they forgot who I was...Somehow I feel like I don't belong here anymore...Yeah it was my home but now not so much...Do you think that's stupid?" Sora asked looking at his friend now. Riku sighed. Honestly he felt like he no longer belonged he either but didn't say anything because they had made a promise they would stay together. Now that Sora felt this way then maybe it wasn't just him.

"No Sora that's not silly at all. I've felt the same way too for awhile. I just thought maybe it was just me. Maybe were the ones to change but not the islands. I mean we've seen things and been to places that nobody on the island has." Riku said.

"Do you think that when we changed it was good or bad?" Sora asked. Riku finally looked into his frend's eyes.

"i think maybe it was for the better Sora...I mean we matured more don't you think?" He stated. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Come on let's go get some sleep...Maybe we can write to king Mickey and ask him why we feel this way." Riku said standing and brushing off the sand on his pants. Sora nodded and stood as well. "And if he says we leave then we leave together." Riku added. Sora looked back at him and nodded.

"Together."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly through the many banners of the Castle. Queen Minnie was walking in the gardens with Daisy while King Mickey was in his study when Donald came running in with goofy in tow.

"Your majesty! Your majesty! Heartless have appeared in Radiant Gardens, Atlantica, Halloween town and the pride lands!" he came shouting. King Mickey looked at the letter in his hands from Riku and Sora.

"Alright you two take the gummi ship and go to the destiny Islands and bring Riku, Sora and Roxas here." King Mickey ordered. Donald and Goofy nodded before running to the hangar. King Mickey glanced into the corner was a cloaked figure stood. He had spiked red hair and emerald green eyes. "It seems you'll be seeing them sooner than you thought Axel." He said before heading to the gardens where Minnie and Daisy were. Axel watched him walk out and sighed.

'I just hope Sora can forgive me.' He thought silently and followed him to the throne room.

(Destiny Islands)

Riku, Sora and Roxas were lounging against a tree when Kairi came runnign up to them "Guys...We got a letter from the King." she said handing them the letter. Riku opened the letter while Sora and ROxas read from over his shoulder.

_Dear Riku, Sora and Roxas_

_It seems trouble has once again sprung its ugly head in Radiant Gardens, Halloween Town, Atlantica and the Pride Lands. Donald and Goofy are on their way to pick you three up. And I have a surprise waiting for you Sora and Roxas...King Mickey_

"So are we going?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at Kairi. Long time ago he had a crush on the girl and raced his friend Riku to see who would share a Paopu Fruit with her. Now he felt nothing for the girl exept friendship. 'I guess I grew up too fast.' he thought as he shook his head.

"Your not coming Kairi...King Mickey has asked for me, Riku and Roxas. " he said gently.

"But that's not fair. You promised we would stay together remember Sora..." Kairi whined. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Kairi you would just get in the way." he said. Kairi glared at him.

'I would not! Your being mean." she said as she crossed her arms waiting for Sora to stand up for her like he use to when Riku made fun of her.

"Call your keyblade Kairi." Sora said. Kairi nodded and held out her hand. Nothing.

"See you can't call your keyblade Kairi. You'll be safer here." Sora said.

"Then why does Roxas get to go?" Kairi asked.

"I can still call my keyblades unlike you, Kairi." Roxas answered growing annoyed with the girl. Roxas could tell Sora was too.

"And I promised Riku we would stay together Kairi." Sora said looking away from Kairi.

"So you choose a nobody and the very boy who turned his back on you to help the worlds again?" Kairi said coldly. Riku and Roxas looked wide eyed at her then at Sora to see his reaction to what she said.

"You know what Kairi yes...And if i had to choose them or you for this I would choose them because they let go of the past instead of using it against your friends." he said just as coldly. "AND I turned into a Nobody for you! SO you could get your heart back , So the next time you say Roxas is just a nobody then remember that I'm just a nobody." He said turning to look at Kairi agian but his eyes held no emotion. Kairi gased at the coldness in his voice. Roxas placed a hand on Sora's shoulder to calm him. Sora took a deep calming breath then let it out.

"Kairi, I'm telling you to drop this because your not coming with us and your only making me upset." He said in a more calming voice.

"But-"

"Kairi, just shut up you've done enough for today. Your. Not. Coming. " Riku said before heading to where they usually hung out and waited for Sora and Roxas to join him.

Kairi teared up and ran from them. Sora watched her for a moment then turned back around toward knew how Sora was feeling, he may have his own body but he was still connected to his heart. He sighed and follwed Sora to where Riku was sitting.

(Few minutes Later)

Sora saw his two companions for two years running up the beach. "Goofy! Donald!" he shouted as he jumped from his perch to hug them.

"It's good to see you too Sora." said Goofy. "Hey Riku! Hey Roxas!" Goofy greeted looking behind Sora. Riku simply nodde to Donald and Goofy as did Roxas.

"Are you guys ready?" Donald asked. they nodded and Donald lead the way to the ship. "The Controls are all yours Sora." Donald said. Sora sat behind the controls and set the course for the castle.

"Fasten your seat belts, goodbye Destiny Islands. Next Stop Disney Castle." Sora said as he sent the ship to the castle.

(Disney Castle)

King Mickey looked up when the doors to the throne room opened. The figure next to him stiffened when they saw Sora , Riku and Roxas walk through the doors. "Ah! Sora! RIku! Roxas! Good to see you again." he said as he stepped down to hug each of them. " I sorry to say that you must head out immediatly but before you do there will be one more person joining...I'm afraid that Goofy and Donald will have to stay here." He said as he motioned for the figure by his throne to step forward. " Oh come on now take the hood off s they can see who it is." King Mickey said.

The figure did as he was told.

Roxas and Sora gasped as Riku glared at him

"AXEL!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's not possible…Axel? But I thought I…you died!" Sora stammered. Axel smiled weakly at him as Roxas just stared.

"Hey guys...Listen Sora, Riku I wanted to say sorry about what happened in Castle Oblivion." Axel said. Sora shook his head and smiled

"It's okay Axel. You helped me though in the end." He said. Riku glanced at Sora then back at Axel.

"I'll forgive you for now...Just don't do it again." Riku mumbled. Roxas just stared at him.

"Hey Roxie." Axel said gently. Sora glanced over at his nobody.

"I think he's broken." he said as he poked Roxas in the shoulder. Roxas knocked Sora's hand off him and crossed his arms.

"I'm not broken...just surprised." He said.

"You guys can catch up later...Chip and Dale are waiting for you in the hangar with your flight plans." King Mickey said. Sora nodded and ran for the hangar with Riku, Roxas and Axel following him. After getting the route typed into the computer of the Gummi Ship, Sora headed for the first stop...the Pride Lands.

"I can't wait to see Simba again and Nala...I wonder what you guys would look like as cubs" Sora said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Yeah...I'm a brown colored cub... with only my necklace around my neck." Sora answered.

"How do you use your keyblade?" Axel asked.

"With my mouth...oh yeah I forgot you Chakrams(sp?) Axel." Sora said. Axel shrugged and sat back as Sora flew the ship to the Pride Lands. When they arrived Riku, Roxas, and Axel watched as Sora changed to a lion cub. Riku reminded Sora of Scar but silver and Axel and Roxas changed into cubs simlar to Sora.

They followed Sora across the desert until they reached a rock formation that was crawling with heartless. Sora summoned his keyblade and raced ahead where what look like a meerkat and wild boar were surrounded.(Guess who) Riku sumoned _Way To Dawn_ and followed Sora. Axel could only summon one of his chakrums and Roxas only one of his keyblades.

When the heartless were defeated the meerkat and wild boar walked over to Sora. "Hey Sora long time no see." said the meekat.

"Hey Timon, Hey Puumba." Sora greeted. "Meet my friends Riku, Roxas and Axel." He added as they came up.

"Hey your in time Sora...Simba's daughter was just born a few months ago want to meet her?" Timon said.

"Sure." Sora said. They followed Timon and Puumba into the cave when a young cub ran up to them and into Sora.

"Kiara watch where your going...Sora?" came a voice. Sora looked up and gave the lion his carefree smile.

"Hey Simba." he said. Simba looked behind Sora and growled.

"It's okay Simba these are my friends. Riku, Roxas and Axel meet the king...Simba." he said.

"My apologies friends of Sora...its just you two look like some of the lions I exiled." Simba said. "Kiara meet Sora, the one I told you about." he said to his daughter.

"Can you stay and play Sora?" Kiara asked him. Sora laughed.

"I'm sorry Princess Kiara but I'm afriad we must be going...how about next time I visit?" he said.

"Okay." Kiara said. Sora nodded goodbye to his friends then walked back to the ship with the others in tow.

"Sora aren't you going to see where the heartless are coming from?" Axel asked.

"They didn't come from here. I rememeber closing the keyhole here...of course then again I closed all the worlds." Sora said.

"What's the next stop?" Roxas asked. Sora looked at the computer map and smiled.

"Atlantica."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Sora set the High wind down on the sandy beach and waved at Prince Eric as he came up to him. "Sora it's good to see you again." he said.

"Hey Eric where's Ariel?" Sora asked as he hoped out of the High wind.

Eric smiled ruefully "Where do you think she is?" he asked as he glanced at the ocean. Sora laughed and glanced behind him.

"Meet my friends this Riku, Axel and Roxas. Guys this Prince Eric...He's married to a mermaid." Sora said.

Roxas gave him a deadpan look. "A mermaid? Yeah right Sora." he said.

"It's true Rox..I met her...swam with her..sang with her." Sora said as he shrugged and walked to the water. "Hey Eric why did Ariel return to the Sea?" he asked.

"Her father came up saying he needed help why I don't know..oh here he comes." Eric said pointing to the raising waves. Sora glanced over and saw King Triton appear.

"Sora its good that your here." Triton said.

"No problem your highness meet my friends Riku, Roxas, and Axel." Sora introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet friends of Sora." Triton said. "Ready Sora?" he asked. Sora nodded and dived into the water as Triton shot him with his triton.

"SORA!" Axel, Roxas, and Riku shouted.

"Relax guys I'm okay." Sora said as he popped out of the ocean. Riku blushed when he saw Sora bare chested with a blue dolphin tail. The water dripping off of him didn't help Riku's blush.

"Are you guys ready?" King Triton asked.

"Uh...Maybe I should stay here... I mean fire and water don't exactly mix." Axel said. Sora nodded

"Sure Axel maybe you can help Eric up here on land." Sora said as he watched Roxas and Riku change into mermaids. Roxas had a similar tail to his only gray while Riku had a black shark's tail. Sora nodded and dived into the sea with Riku, Roxas and King Triton.

"I'm sorry but I must go on ahead Sora." King Triton said. Sora nodded and turned back to the others.

"Before we go anywhere you two must learn how to swim." Sora said.

"I can help wid dat." said a voice below them. Sora swam down and saw a red crab.

"Hey Sebastian. Can you really help Riku and Roxas swim while I catch up with Ariel?" Sora asked.

"Sure man but it will cost you." Sebastian said. Sora smiled and shook his head.

"What is it another song or dance?" He asked.

"No way Sora! I am not singing or Dancing." Riku said crossing his arms.

"I'm with Riku on this Sor." Roxas said. Sora winked at Sebastian then frowned.

"Alright get eaten by sharks. So Sebastian where's Ariel?" Sora said. Sebastian chuckled and pointed to her hidden cave. Sora only swam a few feet with Sebastian when they heard Riku and Roxas shout for them.

"Alright we'll do it." Riku mumbled.

"Great man, Sora go ahead and see dat girl...she's been wondering when you come back. I'll take care of these two." Sebastian said. Sora waved bye to them and continued on his way. He entered the cave and swam to the center. "ARIEL!" he shouted.

"UP HERE!" Ariel shouted back. Sora swam up and saw Ariel holding a music box. "SORA! You came back." She said as she hugged him. Sora chuckled and hugged her back.

"What is that Ariel?" he asked when she released him.

"Oh this it's my mother's music box. Listen." She said before singing along with the music.

Oh, the waves roll low

And the waves roll high

And so it goes

Under the bright blue

Endless Sky

Waves try to measure

The days that we treasure

Wave hello

And wave goodbye

Sora looked at Ariel when she closed it. "Mother use to sing that all the time for our lullaby. Daddy gave it to me for a wedding gift. I never showed it to anyone before. " she said.

"Was that your mom and your dad as the figures dancing?" Sora asked. Ariel nodded.

"Hey Ariel, have you seen any heartless or nobodies around have you?" he asked. Ariel shook her head.

"No, the trouble we're having trouble from Morgana, Ursala's sister." she said. Sora nodded his head and waved goodbye to her. He swam to where he left Riku and Roxas.

"Sorry Sebastian it seems we have to make a rain check on that new song and dance." Sora said as he grabbed Riku and Roxas and swam to the surface. There he saw Eric and Axel fighting heartless. They looked around and saw a golden glow heading for them and they were back to their normal selves. Sora called his key-blade as did Riku and Roxas. They helped defeat the heartless and saw Triton's triton glow. Sora closed door for Atlantica. He waved goodbye to everyone and they boarded the Highwind and headed for the new coordinates.

"Where are we headed now Sora?" Roxas asked. Sora looked at the coordinates and smiled.

"Halloween Town."


	5. Chapter 4

Just a little A/N: I will be rewriting Starting Over but until then the previous Starting Over will stay on my account. Sorry if my updates are coming later and later. My grandfather broke his hip then when he got it replaced they found more stuff wrong with him so we have been going back and forth to the hospital and home and i am going back and forth from the hospital to WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 4- Halloween Town**

Sora landed the Highwind down in the forest. "Uh…Sora is this Halloween Town?" Roxas asked. Sora chuckled and shook his head. He walked out into the forest leaving Roxas, Axel and Riku confused. They looked at one another and followed him through the woods and watched as he walked through a door in a tress with a pumpkin painted on it. They looked at each other again and shrugged. They walked through and saw Sora in black with fangs. "Um...Sora what is exactly are you dressed as?" Riku asked. Sora shurgged

"A vampire." he said. "Riku looks like a scarecrow." he added. Roxas and Axel turned and saw Riku in torn pants and shirt with a zipper going down his part (think of Glitch in TIN MAN). He had a black coat with brass buckles.

"Yeah well your 'twin' looks like he did when I met him only with fangs." Riku said. He was right Roxas had his Organization coat back on with dark circles under his eyes with fangs and his coat was torn in various places. Sora started laughing after getting a good look at Axel. Roxas turned and joined him while Riku just had a slight smirk. Axel looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Axel..hahaha...you look like...hahaha...a...pbbt.." Sora couldn't stop laughing to tell him what he looked like. Axel had various colors on his face with his black teardrops painted pink, His hair was in two colors red and green, and he had tattered clothes on. He too had fangs in his mouth. Truthfully he looked like one of those clowns from KILLER CLOWNS FROM OUTER SPACEthat scared Sora when he was younger, but on Axel it was hilarious. Axel finally got tired of the laughing and went to the fountain in the square to take a look.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he said. Sora and Roxas laughed harder and Riku started to chuckle.

"Hello Friends and welcome to Halloween Town. I'm the Pum- Sora! Your back! Who are your friends?" Jack Skellington asked. Sora finally managed to get his laughing down and introduced his friends.

"This is Riku, Roxas and the angry clown over there is Axel." Sora said. Axel stuck his tongue out and continued to pout. Sora chuckled again and turned back to Jack.

"We got word that some heartless have appeared around here. Have you seen any?" Sora asked. Jack thought for a moment.

"I have." came another voice.

"Hi Sally." Sora said as the rag doll came forward. "where did you see them?" Sora asked.

Sally pointed out of town. "They were heading toward Sandy Claws and his world." she said. "And those three trouble makers were with them." she added. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Santa Claus is not real. He's something grown-ups tell little kids so they'll behave." he said. Sora smirked as did Jack. Riku looked between them and frowned "What?" he asked.

"Oh he's real alright I tried to take his place. Come on I'll show you." Jack said. Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Relax Sora, I'm not going to try anything, I simply wish to help my new friends." he added. Sora sighed and let him go and motioned for the others to follow him and Jack. They walked back into the forest and walked to the tree with a Christmas Tree for the door. They walked in and saw heartless surrounding the workshop. Sora and Roxas summoned their two Keyblades and went after them. Axel called his Chakrams and followed them. Riku just stared wide eyed.

"Ooookay maybe not." he mumbled, he shook his head and summoned his keyblade and went after some heartless. When the battle was over the door to the workshop opened and out stepped Santa Claus. Sora turned to Riku with a 'Told you so' look. Riku frowned and crossed his arms.

"Thank you Jack and Sora. They were causing me problems. Who are your friends Sora?" Santa asked.

"This is Roxas , Axel and the boy with his arms crossed is Riku." Sora introduced. Santa Claus walked over to Riku.

"So this is the boy that convinced you that I didn't exist. Believe it or not Riku I gave you what you asked for it's right in front of you...You just have to open your eyes and you'll see it. " he said. Riku looked shocked and watched as he motioned for them to come in. Jack placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"What exactly made you stop believing in him Riku?" he asked. Riku looked down.

"I wrote to him asking for someone I could give my heart and trust to but the years went by and nothing so I stopped believing." he said.

"Maybe he did give you that someone Riku you just didn't know it." Jack said before following the others inside. Riku sighed and thought back when he was 7. That was the year he stopped believing and when he first met Sora. He trusted no one else not even when Wakka, Tidus, Sophie and Kairi joined them as friends. Riku smiled ruefully and shook his head. He did get that someone and that someone was Sora. He just never opened his eyes to see it until now. He followed the others inside and leaned against the wall and waited for Sora's signal that it was time to go. 'Stupid old man...not telling me sooner.' he thought.

( Few minutes later)

Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel waved goodbye to Jack and Sally and got back inside the Highwind. Sora had closed the keyhole for this world, and saw that there was one more place to go and help. The one place he felt was his real home. "So Sor where are we going now?" Axel asked. glad to be back in his old clothes and out of that ridiculous outfit.

"Radiant Garden."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: . I also have two new stories in the works. One of course is Staring Over …the other is another Yu-Yu Hakusho. Any ways ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Radiant Garden

Sora placed the Highwind down in the bailey backway where none of Cid's computers could catch him cause he wanted to surprise all of them. He and the others got out and started walking to Merlin's house when Sora stopped and saw a cloud forming above the old castle. 'That does not look good.' he thought as he ran after the others. 'That is not good at all.'

* * *

Leon and Cloud were currently trying hard not to strangle Yuffie and Tifa. "Squall how come you and Cloud are on the computer when we have Tron doing everything?" Yuffie whined.

"It's Leon."

"Squall, You and Strife are boring...Come on Yuffie let's go and see what Vincent is doing."

"It's Leon/Cloud!"

Leon rubbed his temples in annoyance as Yuffie kept bouncing around saying "Squall! Squall! Squall!"

"Yuffie please go with Tifa while we try to save this data for Sora." Leon said.

"SORA!"

Leon groaned. "Yes Yuffie, Sora." he mumbled. He suddenly felt small arms wrap around his waist and heard a soft chuckle from the blonde next to him.

"SORA!" Yuffie said again smiling. Leon glanced down at the hands and saw black and gold fingerless gloves clasped together. The hands released him and he turned around. There stood Sora with his goofy grin. Behind him were three boys one with a shade light of brown hair, one with red and one with silver.

"Hey Leon, Tifa, Yuffie and Cloud. Meet my friends this is Roxas,Axel and Riku." Sora said.

"Sora still in top form." Yuffie said hugging Sora tight. When she released him he placed his hands behind his head.

"Of course. Did you expect less of me?" Sora asked. Roxas stood next to him and Yuffie gasped.

"Sora you and Roxas could be twins!" she said.

"Well of course he is my nobody." Sora said.

Leon frowned. "As in a heartless Sora?" he asked. Sora looked at Roxas and Axel.

"Not exactly Leon. Roxas and Axel were part of Organizaqtion XIII but Axel helped me out and Roxas sort of faded back into me. I was turned into a heartless for Roxas to appear." he said. Leon and Cloud looked at Sora wide eyed (at least wide-eyed for them).

"How did the Keyblade master turn into a heartless?" Leon asked. Sora shyly looked over at Riku, who glanced down and clentched his fists together.

"I turned myself into a heartless with the reverse keyblade to save Kairi and the others. Riku saw it all happen." He said.

"No, Sora...I made you turn yourself into a heartless or at least Ansem did. I didn't just watch." Riku said.

"Riku." Sora said softly.

"It's true Sora. I let Ansem control me and put you and Kairi in danger which caused you to...nevermind." he said as he walked out.

"No one can be turned into a heartless unless there is darkness in their heart. Even the keyblade master has darkness." Roxas said as his eyes followed Riku out the door.

"I'll go get him Sora." Axel said as he left through the door. Sora sighed and turned back to face Leon and Cloud.

"So Sora what brings you out here?" Cloud asked. Sora looked over at him.

"Um... well the King has been getting signals that heartless have appeared around here lately and well...I noticed when we left the bailey there was this dark cloud forming around the castle. " Sora said. Leon turned back to the computer monitor and saw that some of the security system database had disappeared causing breaches around the castle.

"Well it seems we will be getting some action after all Cloud." Leon said.

"I'll go get Axel and Riku." Sora said as he ran out the door. Roxas watched as Sora disappeared out the door.

"So your Sora's nobody huh?" Cloud asked. Roxas turned back to face Leon and Cloud. He nodded.

"We're not all like him Cloud." Roxas said.

"Oh, Then how come Sora's eyes sort of lost their spark...I can tell that his smile is somewhat forced." Cloud said. Roxas sighed.

"It's because he believes he no longer belongs on Destiny Islands. When he and Riku returned to the islands nothing was the same. Sora's mom never returned and well Sora feels like...its no longer home. Riku is the same way." Roxas said.

" Where does he feel like he belongs?" Leon asked.

"I may a connection to his heart but even that I'm not sure." Roxas said shaking his head.

Leon and Cloud were thinking the same thing. Is this what is to become of the Keyblade Master. To feel like they no longer belonged in their home world. To have their heart connected to everyone else and yet feel so alone. Leon took Cloud's hand and squeezed. Cloud glanced over at Leon and nodded. Roxas saw the small exchange.

"So you two are together?" He asked. Leon glared and Cloud crossed his arms. "Hey it doesn't matter to me or Sora. I just...Good for you." he added as he walked out and waited for Sora to get closer to him with Axel and a somewhat relaxed Riku.

"We'll ask them later when this battle is over." Cloud said. Leon nodded.

"You do realize Roxas is going to stay to." he said. Cloud shrugged and looked at Leon.

"As long as he doesn't act like HIM I don't care. Sora helped me. It's the least I can do." Cloud said before walking out the door and stood behind Sora.

Leon sighed and walked out to. 'We have to save our home first before we ask them to stay. A place for Sora and Riku to...'he thought then stopped.

'Belong'


	7. Chapter 6

****

Its almost finished Yea! Then I'll be adding another story afterwards. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Fight**

Cloud, Sora and Riku were ahead of Leon, Roxas and Axel as they walked to the castle. Cloud could see that something was bothering Sora the way he fidgeted with his gloves as they walked.

"Sora are you okay?" He asked. Sora shook his head.

"I don't what it is but something doesn't feel right to me." He said as he stared at the castle. The cloud above it was growing darker and larger. Riku made a noise and backed up alittle.

"Sora...I think I know whose behind this." He said. Sora and Cloud turned to him.

"Who?" Sora asked. Leon, Roxas and Axel had caught up with them by this time.

"It's Maleficent." Riku said. Sora stared wide eyed at Riku.

"But she and Pete tried to stop the heartless back at Castle Oblivion in the World That Never Was so why is she here?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged.

"I don't know Sora but I don't like it." Riku said. He glanced around and noticed some heartless coming toward them. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted as he called _Way To Dawn _and slashed at some of them as they came at his side. Sora called his keyblade as did Roxas. Soon they were fighting heartless all around. Cloud and Sora were separarted from the others as the battle went on.

'I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!' Sora thought as he slashed through another heartless. "Cloud create a passage for me I'm going inside!" Sora shouted. Cloud nodded and created a shock wave that cleared a path through.

"I'm coming with you." Cloud said. Sora shook his head and ran ahead before the pathway closed. "SORA!" He shouted as Sora disappeared into the castle. Cloud tried it again but couldn't make another pathway to go after Sora.

* * *

"CLOUD! SORA!" Leon shouted as he made his way back to where they had last seen Cloud and Sora fighting. He saw Cloud alone. 'Not good.' he thought.

"Cloud where's Sora?" Riku asked as he helped Cloud make a pathway to the castle.

"He went ahead inside without me. I think he's going after Maleficent by himself." Cloud said.

"SHITTAMA!" Riku said as he made his way to the door. "He won't stand a chance against her, He didn't destroy her the first time. Baka!" he said as he continued to run after his best friend. 'Idiot. If I couldn't beat her what makes you think you can.' he thought. 'Course then again I was just a pawn for her to be used against you.'

* * *

Sora made his way up the stairs when he was stopped by Pete and more heartless. "Hiya Pipsqeak. Where are your buddies?" he asked. Sora glared at him.

"None of your business." he said. Pete laughed.

"You abandoned them then what a friend. Don't worry though Maleficent is going to change this place back to what it was before you came around. Now attack him and get that key!" Pete ordered. Heartless and nobodies. Sora powered up to his Final Form and defeated them one by one leaving Pete. Pete looked at Sora and then saw he had no more heartless.

"I ain't stayn' here. Sorry Maleficent." He said as he ran from Sora. Sora watched him go and continued on toward Maleficent. He was stopped yet again by Sephiroth.

* * *

Cloud, Leon, Roxas, Axel and Riku were running up the stairscase when they saw Pete coming at them Riku jumped in front and pointed his keyblade at him. Pete stopped with wide eyes.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SORA!" Riku asked.

"I don't know where that pipsqueak is, he destroyed all the heartless I had, but you better hurry Sephiroth will tear him to pieces." Pete said. Cloud's head shot up.

"Sephiroth? He's here?" Cloud asked. Pete nodded.

"Yeah Maleficent promised him, you after getting rid of the pipsqueak. Then we would have control of this place, but now I'm not so sure. That pipsqueak is really determined to stop us. He's in his Final Form right now." Pete said.

'SHIT! Sora will be drained if he's in his Final Form to long. I got to get to him.' Riku thought.

"Now if you'll excuse me boys I'm going back to my boat. I'm done with being evil." Pete said before running down the stairs. Roxas walked up to Riku.

"Riku we have to get to Sora. We need to get to power down or he'll be completely drianed." he said. Riku nodded. They heard a wall being smashed.

"Cloud how strong is Sephiroth?" Riku asked. Cloud glared.

"Too strong for Sora come on we need to hurry." He said. They nodded and began running once again.

* * *

Sora was slammed into the wall by Sephiroth and his blow from his sword. He was already out of his Final Form hoping that Sephiroth would let him by since his fight was with Cloud.

"You truly are a moron,Keyblade Master to think I would let you destroy Maleficent and ruin my chance at ruling and destroying this world." He said. Sora wiped the blood coming from his mouth and stood.

"My fight isn't with you Sephiroth now let ME BY!" He said. Sephiroth laughed and pointed his sword at Sora.

"No."

Sephiroth flew at him with his black wing and tried to stab him in the arm which held his keyblade but Sora dodged only getting nicked in the arm. Sora glanced at the cut and saw it was deep and was flowing pretty badly. He quickly downed a healing potion and managed to dodge another blow.

"Stop dodging Keyblade Master and fight me." Sephiroth said.

"NO! SEPHIROTH YOUR BATTLE IS WITH ME!" CLoud shouted as he came into view with the others. Sephiroth smirked and snapped his finger. A black portal opened up underneath Sora.

"Say goodbye Keyblade Master." he said as Sora fell through.

"SORA!"They all shouted. Roxas ran forward and managed to fall with him before the portal closed. "ROXAS!"

* * *

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

**One more chapter to go then it's done!****

* * *

**

Last time:

_**Say Goodbye Keyblade Master**_

_**SORA!ROXAS!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Fight Continues**

Cloud turned his gaze back to Sephiroth. "Go find Sora and Roxas. I'll deal with Sephiroth." he said. They nodded and went around them to the door that led further into the castle. And Maleficent.

* * *

Roxas came too a few minutes later and saw Sora still knocked out. He noticed his had twisted his ankle during the fall. 'Well this should be fun.' he thought. He crawled over to Sora and shook him. Sora groaned and opened his eyes. "Roxas?" he asked as he sat up slowly. He glanced around and noticed they were at the top of the tower.

Sora stood and took Roxas' hand and helped him up. Roxas stood on one leg and let Sora lead him to the chair that was there. Sora set him down and dug through his potions. "Here drink this but only half. " Sora said. Roxas nodded and did as he was told. He handed the rest to Sora.

"You know that was really stupid of you Sora." Roxas said. Sora made a noise as if to question him. "To go off alone. You could have been killed or turned back into a heartless then we would have destroyed you by accident." He said.

"You would have known which one was me." Sora said.

"That's not the point Sora...what's really going with you?" Roxas asked. Sora sighed.

"I thought for once Roxas I...I don't know maybe stopped the heartless after we returned to the islands,but I didn't even think of Maleficent being behind all this."

"Indeed you didn't, keyblade master." said a feminine, evil voice. They turned and in front of them was...

"MALEFICENT!"

* * *

Leon, Riku and Axel ran up more flights of stairs searching each door they came across. Riku was getting more frustrated as each room they came across came up were reaching the final door when is was blasted off its hinges. They ducked then glanced up. In front of them was Sora and Roxas facing a black and green dragon.

"INSOLENT FOOLS! YOU THOUGHT I COULD BE STOPPED SO EASILY! YOU WILL NOT WIN!" She and Roxas were already breathing hard from dodging her flames and her tail. Axel went after her with his fire while Sora and Roxas tried to tell him not to. Sora pushed Axel out of the way when the flames bounced off of her and came back at them. Roxas rolled to the side as did Leon and Riku.

"AXEL! YOU MORON SHE'S A DRAGON! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK A FIRE ATTACK WILL WORK ON HER!" shouted Roxas.

"WELL SORRY FOR TRYING!" Axel shouted back. Leon looked over at Riku.

"Do you think she has a spell around her?" Leon asked. Riku shook his head. "Then how come none of us can hit her?" he asked.

"BECAUSE YOU FOOLS! YOU WILL ALL DIE! YOUR ATTACKS ARE USELESS AGAINST ME!" Maleficent shouted.

"No they are not because I know what will defeat you." Riku said. "SORA!" he shouted as he stood in front of her range. Sora looked at him and understood. Sora went into his Final Drive and joined Riku in front of Maleficent. Riku placed a hand on Sora's which held the keyblade and together the power in the keyblade grew transforming it to have diamonds on the blade. Sora glanced over at Riku who glanced back and nodded. They aimed and fired a pure white light at Maleficent.

"NO!" she roared as the light engulfed her and destroyed her for good leaving her staff. Sora walked over to it and slashed it so she wouldn't return.

* * *

Cloud had defeated Sephiroth and was slowly walking up the stairs from exhaustion and wounds he obtained from the fight. Sephiroth managed to stick his shoulder into Cloud's shoulder,leg and side. Blood leaked from the wounds leaving a trail of blood where he walked. He felt the ground shake and tried to hurry to help the others.

* * *

Sora noticed that after destroying Maleficent's staff the cloud above disappeared. He collasped to his knees. "SORA!" Riku shouted as he ran up to Sora. He placed a arm around Sora's shoulders.

"I'm fine Riku, just exhausted." Sora said.

"You fixin' to pass out on me wuss?" Riku asked with a teasing smile. Sora pouted at him for the name calling but nodded. "Then go ahead. I got you." RIku said as he felt Sora sag into him. He turned to Roxas and Roxas helped get Sora on Riku's back. Riku stood and grabbed ahold of Sora's legs and held onto him as they walked up to Leon and Axel. Leon smiled at Sora's sleeping head and Axel nodded. They felt the ground shake. "It's going to collapse. Without Maleficent's magic the castle is falling apart." Riku said. Leon looked around.

"No, the castle never looked like this Maleficent changed it when she took control of it. It's going back to it's original form, but we still have to get out of here." Leon said as they turned back to the door. Riku nodded and ran after him still holding onto Sora. Roxas and Axel followed.

* * *

Cloud was half way up when he saw Leon, Riku, Axel and Roxas running his way. He was about to shout where was Sora when he noticed him on Riku's back. Leon took in the state Cloud was in and threw Cloud's good arm around his shoulder and helped him down the stairs as the castle continued to shake. When they were safety in the bailey they stopped running. Cloud was holding onto his bleeding side when Roxas handed him a half filled healing potion. "Drink it will help." he shook his head.

"Give it to Sora...I'll be fine." he said. Roxas snorted.

"Sora is asleep from exhaustion. He changed twice into his final form and stayed in it longer than his body is use to not to metion all the running and dodgeing he did. Take it." he said. Cloud took it and drank it, shivering as it went down his throat. Leon watched him as his wounds were healed then turned to the others.

"Come on. We head to my house where we can rest. I think we all need it." he said as he slowly stood away from the wall. They nodded and together walked to Leon's house.

* * *

**yea one more chapter then it done yea me!**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter to The Feeling of Belonging. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will be posting a new story soon. Enjoy.-b.r.r**

**I own nothing, but the plot. I changed one word in the song for it to fit what Riku is feeling.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- A Place to Call Home**

They finally made it to Leon's and Riku placed Sora down on the couch. Leon snorted. He signaled to Cloud to go on to their room.

"Riku, you and Sora will be rooming over here." Leon said pointing to the spare bedroom next to his and Cloud's room. Riku nodded and lifted Sora up bridal style and carried him in there. "YOU'LL FIND SOME PAJAMAS IN THE DRESSER!"Leon shouted to him before signaling Roxas and Axel to follow him. He lead them down the hall and into another bedroom with one bed. "Sorry guys but Riku and Sora only have one bed too. You'll find pajamas in that dresser." Leon said. Roxas turned to him.

"It's no problem Leon. Thanks." He said as Leon left them alone. He went to the dresser pulling out only some red pj bottoms and walking to the bathroom to change. Axel decided to sleep in his black tank top under his cloak and a pair of black pj bottoms. He crawled into bed and fell asleep. When Roxas returned he saw Axel sound asleep and clutching the pillow. He smiled and crawled into bed next to him. Axel seemed to have sensed the extra heat and pulled Roxas to him. Roxas squeaked at the sudden position but didn't try to move out of it. He just prayed Axel felt the same for him as he did.

* * *

Riku placed Sora down onto the bed and removed his jacket, pants and shoes. He pulled the covers down on one side and pulled Sora over to it. "Man your really out of it Sor." he mumbled as he covered him. He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of greyish silver pj bottoms and tank top and changed into them then got into bed. He pulled turned and put his arms around Sora. "I'll protect you while you sleep." he whispered before placing a small kiss on Sora's forehead and falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Leon walked into his and Cloud's room to see Cloud had already fallen asleep in his black tank and his boxers. Leon chuckled as he shed his clothes leaving him in his white tank and black boxers. He got into bed and Cloud woke briefly to turn over to him and lay his head on Leon's chest where he could hear his heart beat. Leon threw his arm around his shoulders and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Haunted by the past,  
A nightmare that seems so unreal.  
Wish that I could turn back time,  
And spare the pain that we both feel.  
And now, we've changed,  
Things will never be the same.  
(Things will never be the same)

Riku and let go of Sora as he slept and he started to have nightmares of when he was trapped in the darkness. He awoke in a sweat and glanced over at Sora who was still in a deep sleep. He got up and went to the window remembering all the pain he put Sora through.

We were foolish then,  
But our trials served to make us strong.  
The burdens are not yours alone,  
We've sought the answers for so long.  
But they're not real.  
They cost you more than they cost me.

He knew they couldn't return to the Islands for it was no longer home but he promised Sora to stay by his side no matter what. So wherever he went Riku would follow even to the ends of the Earth. He got back into bed and once again held onto his light through the darkness making another promise to never hurt him again.

I promise you,  
There is nothing I won't give,  
To see this through,  
Return the soul to where it lives.  
I promise you,  
I'd go everywhere I've been,  
To find a way,  
To make atonement for my sin.  
And see...  
See your smiling face again.

When we pay the price at last,  
And we are whole once more,  
Life will be the way it was,  
The way it was before the day,  
We slipped away,  
Together we'll redeem that day.

* * *

The next morning Riku and Roxas awoke before Leon managed to open their doors to tell them it was morning. Riku dressed into his white tank,yellow vest and baggy blue pants and went into the living room. Roxas joined him a few minutes later dressed in his checkered jacket, black vest, black and white trousers and his wrist band. He sat next to Riku and noticed that Cloud was sitting in the chair across from them only wearing a black tank top and loose black sweats. Sora and Axel were dragging their feet into the living room and they sat next to Riku and Roxas.

"Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel...we have a propositionfor you, Sora, Riku you feel like the Islands are no longer your home correct?" Leon started. Sora and Riku nodded. "well Cloud and I were wondering if you guys would like to live here with us." he asked. Sora stared wide eyed at them as did Riku.

"You mean it?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora, You and Roxas could pass as my brothers, if anyone were to ask who you are except of course Yuffie,Tifa, Arieth and Cid." he said.

"And Merlin." Leon added.

Sora looked at Riku who looked back at him. Riku nodded and smiled. He felt at home here in Radiant Gardens as did Sora. "We accept." Sora said. Leon looked over at Roxas and Axel.

"You two are the only ones left." Cloud said looking over at Axel and Roxas too. Roxas snorted.

"You need to ask me. Seriously wherever Sora and Riku go I go." Roxas said. "Their like my brothers. Well at least Sora is." he added with a smirk. Sora chuckled then turned to Axel. Axel was shocked after all he was with the group that wanted to destroy everyone just to get their hearts back and feel whole. He wanted to stay with Roxas and never leave again. So he nodded.

"Well then I guess I need to change roommates. Roxas and Sora will be in the first bedroom that will be your room and Riku and Axel can sleep in the one down the hall." Leon said. Cloud stood and grabbed Sora and Riku in a hug and whispered in their ear.

"Welcome Home."


End file.
